


Bad Influence

by Azahar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azahar/pseuds/Azahar
Summary: He could taste Tony on his tongue. Taste betrayal and old dreams of people he'd failed.





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: brief mention of asphyxia/suffocation & asthma

Steve was breathing faster, like he had from the attacks that left him blue-lipped and panicked as a child, in another lifetime. He closed his eyes and felt the pull of suffocation, throat closing little by little. He liked the illusion of helplessness, being able to let go, too much.

He could taste Tony on his tongue. Taste betrayal and old dreams of people he'd failed. "Fuck," Steve choked out, feeling Tony pressing his shoulders down. 

"Language..." Tony chuckled, mocking. His voice was low and rich as bourbon. "What would your fans say, huh Cap?"

Steve felt himself flushing. "Harder."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This humble 100-word drabble is my first fic ever posted, I've been very nervous about it.


End file.
